Touya Kiriu
The artful banchou who will slice through anything with his swift battoujutsu. He deeply laments the recent disturbance in the japanese people's discipline as the loss of "the yamato spirit" and aims to restore traditional japanes culture by participating in the 23 District Project. Despite uniflying the Chiyoda district, he was defeated by Akira and handed him the seat to the district. Outside of the battoujutsu, he boasts expeptional intelligence and cultivation. Futhermore, he appears to be financially blessed, owning a large estate right in the heart of Meteropolitan Tokyo. That said, given that he took on Karfuri, who has no interest in Japanese culture whatsoever, as his underling, it look like he's struggled to find talented to followers. Personality As is made clear by his likes and dislikes, Kiryu possesses a great deal of pride in his countries culture and heritage while abhorring western ways, believing it has weakened Japan; this discomfort hasn't passed even after the series has concluded, as he mentions in the last chapter that he didn't like the idea of wearing a suit to Yuu's wedding. After becoming Akira's follower, he shows great dedication to him, similar to the loyalty a samurai shows his lord; going so far as to cut own eyes to win against the Five Dark Vows. However, he later shows himself to be the most antisocial member of Team Akira, even more so then secretive Yuu, claiming in the Machine Banchou Arc that the group is only together because of their respect for Akira and that otherwise they'd be enemies and can't consider each other friends. This attitude would vanish after the Kaizou Banchou incident. History Kiryu was a student to a great master of swordsmen but was killed by one of his other student and Kiryu want to avenge him. Meeting Akira Kiryu was part of the 23 District Project and one of his underling who kidnap Akira friend Hinako and was holding her hostage but Akira and his friend Ouda came to resure her. Ouda was defeated easliy but he was having a hard time with Akira and told him he wanted to change Japan into it old cultures way and reveal that the other banchou and himself got stronger with the government help. He was defeated by Akira by his move the Double Hammer and Akira told him he is nothing but a brat who talk nothing but his dreams and hope someone else to do it and that if he wanted it to happen he should do it with his power which help Kiryu think and since it was taped by the head of the 23 Distuct Project, Akira has taken Touya's place as the district's banchou but Kiryu saw the error of his way and changes. Five Dark Vows He later returned with a group of other banchos (all of whom were defeated by Akira) to assist Akira against the Five Dark Vows, his reason is that all those in the world are just talk where as Akira could back up his. During which he and the others were enrolled in Akira's class, here he shows that he can't take girls dressing in short skirts (his school required girls to wear pants) he is also very pure-hearted and follows a samurai code of honor. This is also his biggest weakness since he can't take scantily clad women, seeing this causes him to have large nosebleeds. Touya fully believes that Akira has what it takes to be the winner of the District Project and is willing to die to help Akira succeed. During his battle against the Five Dark Vows, he cuts across his eyes to prevent being distracted, temporarily blinding himself, but later regains his sight. Machine Banchou The Dark Student Council Brainwashing Iai v.s. Kenpei Final Chapter In the final chapter he has a dojo and ramen shop with Yoruko of the Five Dark Vows as his girlfriend or possible wife (it is never made clear which). Banchou Stats * Strength: 3/10 * Stamina: 3/10 * Spirit: 6/10 * Intelligence: 8/10 * Agility: 9/10 * Technique: 10/10 Attacks Touya uses the Kiryu School of Drawing Sword Arts (sword drawing techniques), Touya recites haiku after winning a battle. * Flicker: A slash so quick it isn't visibly by normal eyes Touya typically aims for the chest when he uses this. * Bloom: Like Flicker except instead of one slash it is a multitude slashes. * Rain: Like Flicker except all the slash are over head swings. * Grave: Like Bloom, only within the area around him. * Oborodachi: the Kiryu school's secret technique, the user attacks with a kodachi, intentionally breaking the tip of the blade against an opponents weapon in such a way that it will ricochet off the terrain and attack the enemy's blind spot. Bloom.jpg|Bloom Rain.jpg|Kirui School of Sword-Drawing Arts, Rain Kirui School of Sword-Drawing Arts, White Feather Twist.jpg|Kirui School of Sword-Drawing Arts, White Feather Twist Relationships * Akira Kongou: Initially enemies, Kiryu comes to greatly admire and respect Akira, believing that he is one of the only people in this world that can back up his words with action. * Yuu Akiyama: Despite being on the same side, the two Banchous could not stand each other at first, Kiryu's honor being the opposite of Yuu's cunning. Ironically, the two are actually very similar: neither is willing to betray those they trust and are willing to risk their lives to protect those they hold dear, they simply have different methods of doing so. * Yoruko and Asako: Kiryu's opponents during the Five Dark Vows arc, while initially distracted by their bodies, he becomes the first person truly acknowledge their hard work and effort. Yoruko is later seen to have developed a crush on him, and with her sister would nurse him back to health after his first confrontation with Kenji. In the final chapter, they are seen working (and possibly living) together. * Kenji Isaki: Students of the same school, Kiryu would develop a strong grudge against Kenji for murdering their master, who he had come to see as his own father, because he would not teach Kenji the Kiryu School's Secret Technique. The two would eventually settle their score after Kiryu defeated Kenji with the secret, Kenji admitting that he wasn't worthy of such a technique. Trivia * A running gag is that he often gets jealous at the amount of followers other Banchou have. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Banchou